


Drunkistair

by Sicklywrites



Series: Elena Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair gets very drunk, and he really loves his darling warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunkistair

“Daaarrliiinnggg,” Alistair’s groggy voice wrung out as he stumbled into Elena. She caught his wobbly body, and immediately smelt the alcohol on his breath.

“You are _very_ drunk, aren’t you?” she giggled. She knew by how Oghren was also passed out, he’d been conned into drinking _with_ the dwarf.

“I might be, but you know what?” Alistair asked, lovingly wrapping his arms around her, “I really love you, you know? Can I have a kiss?”

She put her hand to the back of his head and kissed his forehead, but he frowned.

“Aww, I really like the lip kisses.”

She smirked. She didn’t particularly want to kiss the smell of booze, but how could she resist finding out what his reaction would be in this state. She gave him a gentle peck.

“Ooooh,” he said in a high-pitched tone, _“indulge_ me, mistress.”

Elena laughed and pointed him towards the tent flaps.

“Come on, you can come to bed.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that, saucy, right?”

She snorted, carefully helping him lay down.

“Am I gonna get some _love_  tonight?” he giggled childishly. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

“Alistair, I don’t even think the alcohol would allow you to get hard.”

“What do you _meeean_ , looking at you, my love, nothing could stop me.”

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“I love you, Alistair, but you need to sleep.”

“Oh, and I love you too! Funny coincidence!” he grinned, “Can I have another kiss, please?”

She laughed at the ‘please’ placed delicately at the end of the question and leant down to kiss him again. He caught her in his arms and rolled her into the bedroll, pinning her down ineffectively but passionately nonetheless.

“Got you!” he cooed, “I have you now!”

She burst into laughter as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck, tickling her sides and keeping her still with a leg between hers.

“Alistair!”

He was relentless, blurting out a raspberry on her cheek. She was laughing so hard she wasn’t making any noise, and Maker, he loved that.

“Stop it!” she barely managed to say.

“Never!”

She retaliated with a hand under his armpit, and the girly screech he let out as he cowered away was one of the most adorable things she’d ever heard.

“How dare you!” he yelled, and tackled her back down. “I am Prince Alistair and I demand that you— _ah!”_

She got him again, and he rolled away, only for her to pin him down. He was giggling when she kissed him again, silencing him all at once. His low, aroused chuckle had her heart spinning as he held her against him, kissing her neck. It wouldn’t be long before he passed out, his hair a mess, drooling ever so slightly on his forearm.

Maker’s breath, she loved him.


End file.
